Equal Footing
by silver drip
Summary: A follow up scene after my other story A Play on Predator and Prey. Aro/Bella all the way!


**Equal Footing**

**This is just a one-shot follow up to A Play on Predator and Prey that has been burning in my brain, so here it is.**

* * *

Bella's POV

"I don't see why you're so opposed to marriage." Aro said to me. We were in his room, in our room. He was seated at the foot of the bed, staring out the window while I lay behind him, propped up on my elbows.

"I don't see why you're so adamant. It's just another fickle human ritual. For you it's just self serving, a way for you to lay claim on me in front of the whole vampire world, besides, I have no desire to see all your old, arrogant friends. That and all the money I'm sure you'd waste on some sordid affair of a wedding that you would classify as, in your words 'befitting a queen'. Just because you have money doesn't mean you have to throw a truckfull of it at every event. You call it regal, I call it tacky." Throughout my speech I had been picking at a stray thread of silk that was sticking out of one of the sheets on the bed. I was tempted to pull it, but I knew that if I did the whole thing would come unraveled and ruined. Aro didn't say anything back at first. I could see that he was thinking over my words.

"I understand what you're saying," He turned around and looked at me, grinning, "I just think you're wrong. You're reasoning is silly, you're being silly." I let out a puff of air.

"Of all the names you've called me 'silly' is by far the most insulting." I threw a pillow at him and he let it hit him.

"That is why I said it."

"Hmm, how kind of you, I suppose that is one of the reasons I love you."

"Sweet words sound all the more sweet when they come from your acidic tongue." His hand wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me towards him until I was almost in his lap. "Why won't you marry me?" His tone was serious as I stared into his dark red eyes.

"The same reason I don't do many things," I pulled him down to me and gave him a soft peck on the lips, "because I don't want to." I said the last few words as a whisper, our lips barely touching. He growled at me before tossing me across the room. I landed on my feet, one hand behind me back reducing the impact on the wall. I left a small dent on the stone. "Temper your temper, Aro, lest you feel the need to have the whole room redecorated." He was still growling as I walked, straddling him. Slowly I ran my fingers through his hair. It felt softer than silk to me, each black strand emitted his lushes scent. I nuzzled his neck and he pulled me closer till we were flush with each other.

"Stop trying to distract me with," his hands made their way from my knees to my hips, "your body." I slipped out of his grip and across the room.

"Very well then. I believe you have a date with our dear Caius in the War Room." Aro glanced outside. I assumed gauging the time by the shadows.

"You're right." Aro muttered.

"As always." He grinned at my response before leaving, his cloak fluttering out behind him. I looked outside, making note of the shadows myself, studying them. I decided I'd learn the skill, not like there was much else I needed to do. With more haste than was necessary I changed out of the little amount of clothing I was wearing into a bright red summer dress.

I passed Jane as I walked down the twisting halls of the castle.

"Lady Bella," She said with a stiff bow.

"How many times have I said not to call me that?" I asked with a hiss.

"I would assume about twice as many times as Aro has said that if we call you by any other name that he'll pull out our tongues." I gave her no response, only continued walking.

Aro's' continuous need to elevate my 'status' from commoner to nobility only served to infuriate me. I hissed. I wanted to attack him, dig my teeth into his flesh and pull out a chunk or two.

He wasn't around though, so I settled for just raking my nails across the walls, creating long gauge marks as I walked by. The stone and mortar crumbled beneath my fingertips. It wasn't as satisfying as I hoped it would be.

One of the meeker guardsmen saw me coming and changed course, out of my path. A wise decision on his part.

I brought my fingers up and blew off the dust. Some of it twinkled, mostly the grey particles, the white ones were dull, while the black ones fell faster than the rest. The light purple ones were absolutely stunning. I brushed my fingers through my hair. I knew the dirt would annoy Aro.

I could hear more noise than usual coming from the library. As I walked in I saw Marcus blurring about the room with a grin on his face. It was a strange sight.

"What's got you all cheery? It's disturbing." He didn't bother to turn around or stop moving.

"I'm going to lead an attack soon against those rambunctious upstarts in _Terra Australia Incongnita_." His voice was controlled, yet I could hear an undercurrent of excitement.

"It's called Australia now a days, you old man." Marcus ignored my comment. "What's with the entire book gathering?" A large stack had been placed on one of the tables and was steadily growing.

"Jet rides are too slow." Was his simple answer. He was staring at the top of one of the bookshelves. Before he could jump the height to snatch it from the shelves one of my ghost limbs, more specifically my right arm, flicked out and upwards to snatch it down for him. It landed with a slight thud on top of the pile before Marcus went looking for another.

I took a seat in the corner of the room, away from his noise and with a book in hand. About half an hour later he was standing in front of me, motionless.

"How goes your relations with Aro?" He had a malicious smile in place.

"It goes." I say curtly, knowing he was only going to try to cause me strife.

"I just love hearing him ordering the guards to refer to you as a 'lady'."

"Yes, isn't he just the sweetest." My voice was drawn out and monotone.

"The sweetest, when is the wedding?" He still had his malicious smile. I mirrored it.

"I was hoping we could have a double wedding with you and your mate- Oh wait, that's right she's dead. How silly of me!" I gasped in fake surprise. I knew it was a low blow, but didn't care. Marcus' nose flared up and fists clenched. "Go on Marcus, hit me, I know you want to." But he wouldn't, we both knew. Instead, he took the seat next to me. We both heard the distinctive steps of Aro nearing the library.

"Dear Bella, I would never think of doing anything of the sort." He grabbed my hand and put a soft kiss on my knuckles, just then Aro opened the door to the library and saw us. It was a game Marcus and I played, making us look close as to annoy Aro.

"Of course." I forced a laugh. "How do you always know how to make me laugh, Marcus." This elicited a real laugh from the look of disgust Aro's face was surely sporting. I let out a little sigh just loud enough for Aro to hear. "I sorely hope that you will return to us both swiftly and in good health. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" I let my voice waver with fake emotions. Marcus still had my hand clasped in his. He placed another chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"My sweet Bella, please don't worry after me. I assure you I'll be back by your side before you even notice I'm gone." His voice was soft, almost sweet.

"Impossible. The second you leave my sights I feel your absence like a flaying knife slowly skinning me till we can share another private moment." Marcus and I were slowly leaning in to each other, both holding back grins at the anger that was practically pulsating from Aro. Before Marcus could respond Aro cleared his throat to catch our attentions. I looked up feigning surprise. "Oh, Aro, when did you join us?"

"I haven't been here long." Aro was glaring at Marcus' and my joined hands. Marcus stood and I did the same.

"Till next time, Lady Bella." He gave bow and I curtsied in return.

"Till then, Lord Marcus." He retreated from the Library carrying his stack of books with a devilish grin. I watched him go.

"I hate when you two play at that." Aro said with a huff as he walked over to me. His arms encircled me and he pulled me tight against his chest.

"Play at what?" My voice held confusion while my mind knew exactly what he was referring to. I could feel his hands tracing the contours of my hips as his chin rested on my head.

"You know what." I pulled back so I could look into his eyes. Our ruby eyes met. Mine held sincere confusion while his were incredulous. I fluttered my lashes a bit for effect. "Don't play with me, you little minx, that game you and Marcus play at just makes you both look foolish." His words were mangled with growls. "I've heard you two bicker like children through the thoughts of the guards." I reached up and started twirling a lock of Aro's pin straight hair around my finger as he spoke. "Your affection towards him is false."

"But Aro, you and I bicker all the time and no one would dare say we love each other any less for it." I purred out the words and ran my fingers through his hair, eliciting his own purr. "Why can't Marcus and I be friends?" His purring abruptly stopped. I held back a startled squeak when Aro picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he started walking us back towards our chambers. "Lord Caveman, what's wrong, what did I do?" I tried to ask with confusion, but my mirth at his annoyance showed through. I gave up my act and started laughing at his possessiveness. He gave me a firm slap on the butt making me squirm and slap his in retaliation. His dark chuckle was ominously delicious, hinting at the pleasure we were about to drowned in…

* * *

**So let me just repeat. This was a one-shot. You can ask for more, but I'm currently writing two other fics (one Bella/Jasper another Bella/Carlisle that I just released today) so I haven't the time. If you want to read more check those out.**

**Review!  
**


End file.
